1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a help function with which the contents such as explanations and the like about functions and operations of the device can be displayed on a display according to an operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices have conventionally been provided with a help function with which explanations about functions and operations of the device can be displayed on a display according to an operation by a user.
For example, JP, 7-253779, A describes an electronic musical instrument having a function with which a help screen including an explanation about each switch provided on an operation panel can be displayed on a display screen when the switch is operated after a help button is operated.
According to such a conventional device, if explanations are prepared in one-to-one correspondence to controls or their functions, a user can easily refer to the explanation corresponding to each of the controls or its function, resulting in high operability.
JP, 7-253779, A also describes an art in which the help screen is displayed on the display screen when the help button is turned on, and when the help button is turned on again, the display is returned to a function screen which was displayed before the switching to the help screen.
Such a conventional device can facilitate screen switching for displaying the help screen only when the explanation is needed and displaying the function screen for a regular operation in other cases. Therefore, even in a case where the help screen and the function screen cannot be displayed concurrently, it is possible to refer to the help screen with good operability.